Zeroic Hero x Extreme Hero: Xey-Corl Creation Festival
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: Champions from two different multiverses from the megaverse of Xey-Corl clash against each other in one giant tournament. The prize: a position as a god for a newly born multiverse. Characters from my Zeroic Hero and Extreme Hero series. Please treat this as purely my characters facing against each other for no reason. No actual plot here.
1. The Heroic Tournament

**The Heroic Tournament**

Somewhere in a place as white as the land goes, with the white sky and the green land, someone can be seen standing on top of a hill, watching closely toward the city close to him.

He just looks at the same direction without even moving an inch, clearly contended with what he can see.

A female wearing a white kimono approaches him from behind, calling him out, "Brother?"

"Hey, Michiko," he greets her and back to watching the city.

She takes a look at him, muttering, "It has been millennium ever since the new world has begun, and yet this is the very same position you stand here till this day."

He just shrugs with a smile on his face, "Well, never thought living forever in the heaven is really boring. I can see why nobody ever wants to die."

"Excuse me!?"

They turn around, looking at another female approaches him, with an angered expression on her face, "Boring, you would say? This is what we have been fighting for! A peaceful life."

"I know that, but I have nothing else to do. In this place, I am the king of this place, and were given everything I could have. I even have a harem of my own. This is truly a paradise for everything."

"Then, what would be the problem?"

"It's just… I wish there is more than just this. I want to do something a lot more fun than just sitting around being a statue."

"You can do _everything_ here, right?"

"I know, but… something seems to be missing. I really wanted to know what it is, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do next…"

"HEEY!"

The three quickly move their heads to see two more people joining them, as the male one calls him out, "Dad! There is something you need to see!"

The two approaches him as the female one hands him a paper, "Somebody puts this at the front gate."

"A letter?"

He goes to read the content of the letter as his eyes widen, "What?"

He turns toward the sky, now seeing huge circle object with a flashing light coming out of the middle of the object, shining upon them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, in a world where the setting looks more like our world, a man with a similar face as the one from earlier can be seen walking through a crowd, clearly looking for someone.

His head keeps turning around, as if he wishes that someone appears in front of him.

"Shraffe!"

He turns to see a female with cyan short hair over her head approaches him, "Did you found her?"

He shakes his head, "Sorry, Sinon. I don't think she ever comes here. I mean, why would she be here of all places?"

"I've told you before! She really loves this place. That beast will do whatever it takes for her to be with her master once again!"

"How dare you call her a beast? She is a friend of us."

"Am I wrong? We are referring to a dragon here."

Both of them look up and sees a small red dragon flies over them as Sinon quickly points out, "There she is!"

The two quickly chases after her, going through the crowd and finally reaches a small stage, which they sees the dragon enters the backstage through an open door, which Shraffe quickly responds, "Owh, now is the time for the guards to be so relaxing!"

He quickly turns toward Sinon, calling out on her, "Sinon, this is code red! Use whatever it takes to apprehend that beast!"

"Look who is talk-"

"Do not question your superior!"

"Fine!" she screams in anger, pulling out sniper rifle out of nowhere and enters the backstage, standing at the door.

She then aims the gun, slowly adjusting it so that the gun aims directly toward the dragon.

BANG!

A syringe is hit onto the dragon's right wing, and it seems whatever inside the syringe is causing it to crash lands onto the floor, sliding toward a feet.

A hand picks her up as a man is seen rubbing her head, "Owh, you poor little thing…"

"Eisen!" Shraffe calls the man as he and Sinon approaches him in a hurry, "Sorry, we weren't looking. She manages to escape once again."

"You can't blame yourself. She just won't stay separated from her master…"

Sinon quickly grabs the dragon, "Well, this bad girl needs to be patient!" she brings the dragon close to her face, "Hey, your master is busy singing, so I wish you won't be spoilt child and stay put in your room!"

"Geez, the last time I met a small dragon like this one, she is so obedient with everyone her master regards as friends. This one just won't listen to any of us!"

Eisen just laughs, "Poor Ora… Alice is a big shot now that she won't even bet an eye to her own pet…"

"Hey, at least I am not gonna be so busy right now," a brunette, presumably Alice herself walks out of the nearest door, signalling toward the outside, "Don't you see what's out there?"

"What's out there?" Eisen wonders as he quickly looks through the window nearby.

What he and others after him see are something quite a shocker.

The sky is filled with objects of various sizes and shapes, with lights coming out from below, shining upon objects on the street at that time.

"What on earth is going on?" Alice mutters as all of them turns toward each other.

Eisen asks them, "Shouldn't we fight them?"

"How? We don't have our equipment with us anymore. Do you?"

"Crap…"

They quickly notices of themselves losing gravity slowly moving upward. They then sees the biggest object among them all are sucking them off from the ground.

"SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" all of them scream in fear as they enters the bright underneath of the ship, as the ship closes ad moves away from there, followed by other ships into a strange blue hole in the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the galaxy, a lot of ships flying around the space with they seem to be focusing on landing on a mysterious planet in the middle of the space, landing in there.

The blue circle appears again, this time with the ships flying out of it and goes toward the planet.

Another blue circle appears at the far opposite side of the first circle, having similar ships moving out of it as well, flying toward the same planet just like the first group.

The building is a really huge complex looking more like a piece of land separated from other land with a huge building at the middle of it. The said building looks like a dome with seats all around a huge open field, looking like what Earthling would call as a stadium.

And that's only one side of the place.

The planet is actually a two-side land, with the other land consists of twelve different terrains with each terrain is in a form of a hexagon side by side with each other.

At the stadium, a lot of people are sitting on their respective seats, looking eager as chatters can be heard all over the place. All of those chatters sound like excitement none of them able to contain.

But the mood is different inside of one part of the building…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A TOURNAMENT!?"

A large group of people are shouting toward a man wearing white tuxedo as he just chuckles, having a sweat drop on his face.

Shraffe steps forward, shouting at him, "You kidnapped us all the way from our world and enter this strange, unknown universe of yours and you just expect us to say yes for this peculiar request of yours!?"

"Well, I am not in charge of this place, you know…"

Another man, another Shraffe, steps forward, "Then, call out whoever in charge of this place. We would like to have a word with him… her… they… it… whatever you call whoever in charge."

"Yes, sir!"

The man quickly runs out of there in a hurry, leaving them standing there, completely silenced.

The two Shraffe look at each other, having a really intense staring contest among both of them.

The two quickly broke in a smile, shaking hand on each other while speaking at the same time, "It's good to see someone from a different life, looking a lot similar like me."

"Hey!" "Hey!"

Another two people, looking similar to them, glaring at the two from within the crowd.

The one in red leather jacket speaks to the one in golden jacket, "I'm Shraffe, what's yours?"

"Shraffe."

"Wow, we are, like, the same person from different worlds? How strange."

"Well, it's not really that strange though. I have seen a lot of people with my face in my life. All of them are from different worlds."

"Me too, but all of them seem to not have this awesome feeling I felt when seeing you."

"True. I can feel a strong aura when I meet you."

"Owh, get a room you two!" Sinon calls out, looking at them in anger, "We are having a huge problem right now! Also, you met a lot of people looking like you in other worlds too! You are like a protector of dimensions!"

"Where is my place then?" Eisen speaks out, feeling pissed all of the sudden.

Golden Shraffe laughs, along with others near him, startling them, "Is there anything funny?"

Sarah shakes her head, "Nothing. It's just that the way you guys interact, it is quite similar to how we used to act."

"Wow, I really miss those moments…" the golden Shraffe stares at those around him.

The door opens up, with five people in white robes, as the one in the middle greet them happily, "Welcome to the Nexus Arena, other worldly citizens."

"Are you the leader here?" the red Shraffe asks him in anger.

He nods, "We are the rulers of Megaverse Xey-Corl, this very megaverse where you were came from."

"Megaverse?" he wonders.

Golden Shraffe quickly responds, "Our own world is called the universe, right? The collective of universes are called the multiverse. Collective of multiverses are known as one megaverse."

"Sounds confusing as fuck. Back in my place, we don't really know any of those stuff. We only travelled among different worlds."

"Us too. Nobody has ever break the barrier of multiverses to get to other multiverses. Nobody knows how to do so, or even know if such thing is possible. It's just a theory so far."

The man smiles, "It seems all of you are quite knowledgeable in this type of topic. I guess we don't need to explain any further. Now, about all of you being in this place…"

"Yeah, we would like to know of such thing," Sarah responds, "Why are we even here?"

The man explains, "You see, every few millennia, a new multiverse will be born and all five of us will witness new life forms in those world. Today, after few millennia, another new multiverse will be created. It is a tradition we somehow made before that every time this happens, we will select two different multiverses to have their champions compete with each other. The winner will be given the best prize he or she could only wish for; be a god."

"GOD!?" all of them scream in confusion.

The rulers smile, looking at each other as the middle one continues, "The winner will be given an opportunity to become the story teller; the creator of any type of lives in the multiverse. You may create as many worlds as you want; as many stories as you desire. You can arrange everything you want in those worlds according to what you have in your mind. Sounds good?"

"Good!?" Eisen has his eyes sparkling, "That's like the whole reason why people play simulation games in the first place!"

"What about our lives from before?" Sinon wonders as he replies, "This place, the hub for all multiverses, has no time flowing in it, nor does it being parallel to your worlds. You will be placed in here and you won't even realized when you even have time to do so. Being a god and a citizen of your world means differently but can be done at the same time."

"What about the fight itself? Is it dangerous?"

"No, we won't do that. We would like to keep this tournament PG."

The large group of people just stare at them, shocked on the explanation given. It's a safe tournament, but with the best prize ever. Is anybody crazy enough to not enter this?

"LET'S DO IT!" somehow all of them are able to make up their minds in a really fast way even in unison, raising their hands at the same time.

"Wait!" the golden Shraffe shouts out suddenly, "May I ask one question?"

The man signals him as he asks, "Do we have gods?"

"That is a question only a god may know. For now, you are only citizens wanting to be promoted into one. Now, may I know who the champions are?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the field, people are getting way anxious as soon as the big screens on two sides of the stadium, opposite to each other switches on, showing two people in white robes, a man and a woman on a desk, what appears to be acting as the announcers of this tournament. They are also two of the five people met by those from the other worlds.

The man speaks out loud through a microphone in front of him, "Welcome back to the 110th Xey-Corl Creation Festival! For this tournament, I, the Ruler of Relaxation, Zack himself will be one of the two main hosts!"

The female speaks after him immediately, "And I am Acha, the Ruler of Excitement, am the co-host."

"So, Acha. I believe today is a very important tournament, right? I believe certain things have been changed for this contest."

"That's right, Zack. Every few millennia, we will be changing the rules, regulations and the flow of the contest to keep things fresh. Some of your spectators have been with us ever since the first tournament starts, so this is how make sure you guys keep on tuning into the show."

"Last time we had a huge battle royal with a lot of champions joining in a huge last man standing-styled match and before that we had free participation from the champions joining in any time they wanted to, challenging anybody. What about this time?"

"This time we have our very own team battle! The first time in history, we will be letting a team of three joining in as they fight other teams. One of them will be the leader while the other two will be the supporters. Unlike last time, we have cut down the number of champions into twenty, twelve for each world."

"Now, now. Before you guys started booing us for making things seems "boring", let me tell you that this time we have tons of types of matches the champions will have to face in order to truly be called as a champion."

"That will be an overstatement to use the word 'tons' there, but we sure love to keep people exciting for this. So, how about starting the game now?"

"Okay! Let us start by introducing the champions one by one!"

The field is suddenly filled with lots of humanoid creatures, wielding a huge caveman's hammer each. This creatures are what people would refer to as goblins, filling up the whole field like a swarm or an army, searching for any available victims to be terrorized upon.

The gate opens up, with a figure is shot out like a cannon ball, with a scream is heard, **"Berubah!"** At that very moment, the man pushes a red circular gem into a bracelet on his right hand.

Red fiery image of a bird appears around the man, enveloping him into a red and white suit as a flying red bird flies toward him, turning into a sword for him to grab.

"All the way from the world of Affliate, participating alongside his supporters; Satria Garuda Azazel and Satria Harimau Torga, a hero with the power of mystical elemental stones and a will of a garuda, Ray Iskandar; SATRIA GARUDA BIMA-X!"

Ray lands in front of the goblins, starting to slashes them one by one, moving forward while unleashing flames all over the place till at one point the blade seems to be envelop with fiery aura. With a swing, an image of flaming bird is thrown toward some of the enemies, burning them alive.

Another figure is shot, shouting out loud, **"Armor, set up!"** with him pushing a ball into a belt around his waist and pulls and pushes the lever besides it one. A piece of ghostly clothing flies around and goes onto him from his back, turning into his own suit with a hoodie on.

"First participant from the world of Extreme, alongside his supporters, Iron Man and Weapon Expert Fangs, a hero revived from the realm of the dead, Takeru Tenkuji, GHOST HERO!"

Takeru did not land directly like Ray, but instead floating around with a sword by his side, smashing it onto the goblins and clear up some place for him to land.

He then goes to strike some, ending his short combo with a simple pull and push on the lever.

He flies again, this time delivering an orange aura-filled kick straight toward some of the goblins.

Again, another figure shot out, this time a female as she shoves her right palm forward, creating an image of a clock as she shouts, **"Zero Henshin!"** The clock then spins anti-clockwise really fast, creating a hole in front of her.

At that very moment, a goblin is stabbed from behind by a spear, held by an armored female figure in indigo, looking like a cross breed of a tiger and a shark. Behind her is the same hole created in front of the female above.

Back at the female, she dives into the hole, closing in and disappears from people's sight.

"From the far future of the Affliate's world, joined by Uchuuninger and Kamen Rider System, a hero with the time travelling ability, Nana Mizuki; TIME KEEPER!"

Nana twirls the spear in front of her and goes for a stab toward a goblin through the chest as the one beside it is stabbed from behind by another her. The original her quickly shoves her right hand to the side, creating the same hole and runs into it.

The newly emerged Nana shoves her palm again, creating the same clock image as it grows bigger, creating a field around some of the goblins as more of her selves appear out from more holes, smashing the goblins on the field as the original one runs into a hole.

The cycle continues with the last of her slashes one goblin's head off the body.

A female appears at the sky, pressing a badge strapped on her right waist, calling out, **"Armor, set up."**

Data of various shapes appear around her quickly enveloping her into a tight body suit with a symbol of a red hourglass inside a black circle on her right chest.

"Accompanied by Hawkeye and Hawkeye II, a spy of a military organization, Natasha Romanova; BLACK WIDOW!"

A string is shot straight from her right wrist toward around one of the enemy, pulling her straight as she goes for a stomp onto the designated target. Upon landing, she quickly pulls out two similar pistols, one in each hand and turns around, spamming bullets onto the nearby enemies.

The gun soon emptied as she pulls out two light baton, rolling to the front and runs forward, hitting all enemies she could reach as they falls onto the ground.

Another female is shot, this time a ruby appears on her chest, shining brightly as she screams, **"Savior Released!"** from the space-sky, red light appears down upon her, with red pieces of armor flying down, attaching themselves onto her body, making her look like a rogue gunner.

"From an alternate life, joined by Rider Girl Fourze and Black King, a heretic ex-queen of Ruby Kingdom, Sarah Syarifah; RUBY QUEEN MARKSMAN!"

Bullets started raining down upon the goblins, as each shot recoils her, keeping her on the sky. Her body slowly flips the numerous number of flip as she finally lands onto the floor, putting her gun close to one goblin's stomach.

A huge red beam is shot straight through the goblin, hitting other enemies as well, completely annihilated from the field.

Like others before her, this female champion is also shot to the sky as she simply mutters, **"Set up,"** and her skin slowly turns white, almost like a diamond before actually forming into a suit, looking like a white dominatrix with white gown.

"Joining the fight alongside Weapon Expert Handle-ken and Cyclops, the queen of mutant kind, Emma Frost; White Queen."

She swiftly lands on the ground, standing still as the enemy quickly approaches her. Before even being touched, she goes for a kick behind her and smashes her fist onto another at the front. Her sight is turned to her side, looking straight at two goblins. The two goblins completely turned blank on their face, facing other goblins and start hitting them repeatedly.

She then turns around, with some enemies struggle to breath, having their head explodes simultaneously.

A male, at the sky, flies with his hands crossed and a ruby appears on his chest, making him shout, **"Savior Released!"** A pillar of red light appears onto him, having pieces of armor flying onto him and attaches onto his body, showing him as a man with eastern dragon-styled suit.

"Followed by his two kids, Future Zero and Blood King, a harem-seeking hero destined to rule a country, Shraffe Naqiuddin; RUBY KING SAVIOR ZERO!"

He lands onto the ground, standing in a fighting stance with his fists lit up in flame. Shraffe then goes quickly toward to the front, smashing his right fist onto the head of one enemy, pushing him away as he goes for a brawl onto other goblins while at the same time lighting others in fire.

A huge pillar of flame appears among the goblins with him jumping out of them, going for a side kick using his fiery left foot onto the enemy.

A man on the sky puts his right arm toward him, getting close to his wrist pad and calls out close to it, **"Armor, set up!"**

The pad shows an insignia of a spider as the same appears on his chest, slowly enveloping him into a sleek armor, looking like red and blue figure with webbing lines all over the body.

"Followed by Spider-Gwen and Mockingbird, the leader of the inter-dimensional team Spider Army, Peter Parker; SPIDER-MAN!"

Peter shoots balls of webbing onto the goblins' faces, blinding them while he lands onto the ground, quickly goes for a pounding onto the enemies, finishing it up with a punch with a fist covered in metallic webbing, smashing a lot in the process.

A man on the sky spins a switch on his belt and pushes a red car into his brace, pushing it upward while calling out, **"Henshin!"** as his body slowly covers in a red car-like suit appeared from bits of data around him. A tire also appears out of nowhere and onto his body.

"Appearing with Kamen Rider Protodrive and Kamen Rider Gold Drive, a hero fighting in the name of law and justice, Shinnosuke Tomari; KAMEN RIDER DRIVE!"

Equipped with a sword, he stabs it onto a goblin as a mean of landing and goes to strike others with a huge speed of his, dodging all other attacks by the goblins completely without getting hit at all.

A car appears out from the gate and goes onto the field, crashing onto some goblins while moving in circle, having the goblins grouped up at the middle of the motion, midair. Shinnosuke jumps onto the car and goes for a kick onto them, before landing on the car on the other side, doing the same thing all over again repeatedly till he lands onto the ground, completing his attack as the car returns back into the gate.

The next champion is rather particular as he is shot alongside his motorcycle in which he calls out, **"Armor, set up!"** and have the bike dissembles into separate parts that ended up onto his body, having him wears the bike instead while donning a black body suit underneath.

"Alongside Psylocke and Dimension Conqueror, a secret agent of two worlds, Kyu Rox; AGENT KX!"

He pulls out the two tires on his body and throws them toward the ground while landing firmly with a laser sword equipped in his hand. Kyu then goes to strike down the goblins in front of him, moving closer to one of the tires. He grabs the tire upon reaching it and throws it away after letting it spins fast toward the front, smashing goblins in front of him.

Another female is shot as she seems to be enjoying the flight. The woman then pulls out a lock, putting it onto the front of the belt around her waist and splits the front open with the knife besides it, **"Henshin."**

A giant-sized flower appears from a huge crack, engulfing her and moving separately, leaving her in a pink suit and magenta armor pieces, looking like a queen with a tiara on her helmet.

"Battling with her fellow friends, Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, a redeemed heroine in control of a forbidden fruit, Mai Takatsukasa; KAMEN RIDER GUARDIA!"

One petal of the flower lands straight on top of a goblin, smashing it into pieces with Mai lands beside it as the petal forms into a Gatling gun stuck on the ground. She quickly grabs it, shooting the goblins in front of her repeatedly. Some of them snuck behind her but two swords appear out from the giant flower above her struck the goblins together.

 _RAFFLESIA SQUASH!_

Turning around, she grabs the two blades and throws one to one direction as she runs, slashing some in one direction toward the sword and grabs it back. Mai then turns around, slashing the remaining of the goblins that were left unhurt just now.

A different female is shot toward the sky. She quickly pulls out a wand as she spins it around the place in circle, **"Element, Activate!"** Blue spiral appears out of the wand and moves toward her, showering her with blue light and gives her a blue suit with some lines of water shapes around her.

"Followed into this fight by Elementalist Raiden and Weapon Expert Richter, a heroine contacted with a demon in her, Rio Uchida; ELEMENTALIST AQUA!"

As she moves toward the ground, her path is followed by water on her sides as she stomps her right palm onto the ground, showering the goblins around her. The shower gives off no damage and instead acts as a distraction that she used to smacks some of the goblins till she stops in front of one group.

Quickly, she traps them into a huge ball of water, disables their abilities to breathe. Not stopping there, she turns around and closes her fist, smashing the ball into an implosion.

Another woman is shot as she calmly puts a slab into her gun as she mutters, **"Affliate Henshin."** A screen on the back of the gun reads 'SUIT UP' as her body is quickly filled with green lines, making her wear a dark green military war uniform, along with a masked helmet.

"Accompanied by Kamen Rider Heroken and Ryu Rider, an ex-imperial guard of a king, Park Jiyin; SERGEANT Z-63!"

She inserts another plaque into the gun and aims directly at one spot of the field, shooting numbers of blinking object, which explodes upon reaching the ground. Jiyin lands inside of the smoke, rapidly shooting the enemies all around her, spinning around as to not miss any target.

Jumping away, she puts another plaque into her gun, aiming at the place where she stands earlier and pulls the trigger. Something on the space-sky is seen shooting down a huge laser beam onto the spot she aimed before, claiming lives of so many creatures there.

Like Kyu Rox before, this woman also being shot to the sky with something, as she is seen holding a huge surfer board-like as she presses something on her wrist near her palm, **"Armor, set up!"** the board breaks up, quickly forming into her sleek black suit, looking like a bulky diver suit.

"With Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver by her side, she is a heroine fighting for the sake of two different worlds, Hani Kim; AGENT ORANGE!"

Somehow, she is nowhere to be seen, confusing greatly out of the goblins down there as they turn their heads all over the place, looking for her. One by one is then hit by a strong fist, thrown to the side till they finally realizes what has occurred.

Hani appears in front of them, wielding a sharp bladed, three-pronged turbine as she charges forward, punching one of them and turning him into a spinning projectile toward other goblins, throwing all of them away from her.

A man on the sky wears a belt around his waist and pushes a ninja knife; a kunai into the belt, **"Henkei no Jutsu!"** , releasing yellow lines to create a circle behind him that shoots out pieces of armor for him, having him wearing a yellow suit of armor with fox-like armor.

"With Mizuki Hamdan and Kasumi Momochi following him here, he is the founder of the Cakra-Styled Ninja Arts, Ferhad Junid; NINJA SPIRAL!"

Ferhad quickly forming a series of hand gestures and ending it with shoving both of his hands to the front, facing the goblins below him and shoots out a really strong wave that forces them to stay low on the ground. The wave soon changes its direction, pulling them toward him.

His right hand creates a spiral that spins around on his palm as he goes to smash it onto the enemies, making them spinning as well in a form of a spiral back onto the ground, forcing them to face the ground once more.

The next man is in the sky, slowly pulling out a card and calling out loud, **"Henshin, Activate!"** and pushing the card right into a compartment on the middle of the belt before closing it. Red bars flying out of the belt and onto his body, giving him blue body suit and red armor pieces with a helmet with bug eyes.

"Alongside Dragon Wielder and Hero Ryze, a defender against inter-dimensional threat, Charles Eisen; DIMENSION DEFENDER KRAD!"

Eisen lands on the ground without much impact and moves straight to the front, holding his sword firmly and stops at one place, consecutively smashing his blade against the enemies several times. He moves to other place afterwards, doing the same thing two more times.

As he finally stops, he pulls out the card he used to change and throws it to the sky, turning it bigger after reaching certain height. He disappears and reappears outside of the card, giving a strong kick onto one goblin's face, dragging him as he slides to the front, hitting others as well.

The next man pulls out a silver card and swipes it on the bracelet on his left hand, **"Henshin!"** as the card burns up into silver flame. His body is then liquefies, reforming itself into a hero version of a horrific looking grey wolf.

"The leader for BC Balance and Demon Soul, the hero of monstrous qualities, Ryo Shashihara; BC XTREMIST!"

Ryo purposely adjust himself to fall faster to the ground toward one goblin and crashes onto him, as he stands up properly, throwing away the goblin's head and pulls out a scythe, swiping the enemies around repeatedly, with each attack targets onto the vital spot of their bodies.

He then jumps high, having his scythe creating a gigantic form of itself and goes to swipe the ground cleanly, with all the enemies lose their torsos.

Next man is shot to the sky, already wearing a straight visor and calls out, **"Story Link, start!"** having a spiral appears in front of him, giving him his black battle suit along with a black sword behind his back.

"Arriving here with Lightning Flash and Black Lotus on his back, the dual-bladed hero of a death game, Kazuto Kirigaya a.k.a. Kirito, BLACK SWORDSMAN!"

Kirito pulls out the sword behind his back and slashes one goblin upon arrival, quickly changing his target toward the one behind him and gives off another slash. He then changes the target again and does the same thing over and over.

With the number of the enemies increased, he pulls out a cyan sword behind his back, goes for a fast and tons of sword skill combos, swinging his swords repeatedly till all of those stand before him are defeated.

One female seems to be having fun been thrown out to the sky, calling out a brace that she pulls it off from her hand and points it forward, calling out, **"Affliate Henshin!"** with the place around her slowly turns into a cold environment as icicles formed around her goes onto her body, giving her a white bodysuit with sky blue armor.

"The leader for both Shinken Red and Shinken White, a master of both ice and plant, Rina Natasha; MARZONN YUKI!"

An ice pike forms inside her right hand as she goes for a stab onto the ground, turning some of the land around her cold as she slowly freezes the goblins. Some tries to run but she moves her free hand, stabbing them with spiky plants off the ground.

One vine coming out of the ground, stabbing the nearest one as it keeps on elongated, stabbing more of the goblins, not letting even one missed.

The next female pulls up the glove on her right hand as electricity sparks out of it, " **Element, Activate!"** shooting out a spiral of electricity that goes to shower her with a bright light that gives her a violet body suit with some yellow zigzag lines on it.

"Bringing along Elementalist Gaia and Throne King into the battlefield, the cyborg hero fighting against her cruel fate, Sarah Syarifah; ELEMENTALIST TESLA!"

Sarah lands onto the ground, quickly charging up electricity into her right hand, as the charge ended up overloading and causing the excess energy to be spread toward other places around her, shooting the enemies around her lightning.

She then jumps high, shooting more electricity to the ground, somehow causing the goblins to get shocked by the reckless attack.

The next female also has her visor on, activating her suti with the simple command, **"Story Link, start,"** and receives her suit the same way as Kirito does, albeit having a more gunner look with camo green bodysuit and cyan pieces.

"With the help of Red Huntress and Inferno, this heroine, the survivor of a deadly virtual FPS game, storms into battle as Shino Asada a.k.a. Sinon; HECATE!"

Sinon goes to land somewhere far from the group, kneeling and adjusting her sniper rifle. With all has been prepared, she presses the trigger so many times, shooting down all the goblins around her. She keeps on shooting till she is in need of reloading.

For this moment, she witches her magazine with a different one, and presses the trigger to shoot out a huge cyan beam toward the opposing characters.

The next and the last female participant joins the fray, pulling out a box and inserts badge into it, pressing a button labelled 'BATTLE' on the screen thus executing a command where pats for her suit flies out of the screen and goes onto her body, giving her a more noble look for a gunner.

"Our last female champion, going in with Lancet and Uchuu Green, the impossible marksman, Sarah Syarifah; GUNSLINGER!"

As she goes down to the ground, her fingers keep on hitting the trigger, shooting down all of the goblins her bullets can reach without even the need for her eyes. She moves her guns around, jumping around and keeps on shooting without a single miss.

Throwing away her guns, she stabs her right hand into the ground, slowly pulling out a rail gun and shoots the gun aimed toward the enemies, running forward and stab the last one straight through the torso.

The next man is thrown out, wearing his significant red glove and stopping himself midair, creating a red wall in front of him. He goes to crash the wall and lands onto the ground, now wearing his crusader-based red suit, holding a red sword in his left hand.

"The last champion of his own world, alongside Agent 92 and Elementalist Torrent, a rogue blade master, Shraffe Naqiuddin; WEAPON EXPERT BLADE!"

Swinging his sword as a sign of being ready, he runs forward to the enemy and stops suddenly, summoning a lancer to stab the first enemy and pushes it toward the rest, giving him the first attack onto them, swinging his blade repeatedly.

He then stops, charging his sword as it slowly turns red, having him slashing the enemies that are reaching him, with all of them turn into halves of themselves.

The last male champion is shot toward the sky, as the man has a golden brace appears on his right hand as he swipes his hand across it, turning him into a golden knight after being enveloped by golden lines.

"As for the last champion for this time, followed by Boeing 747 and Vampire Throne, the hero that protected his world till the end, Shraffe Naqiuddin; MARZONN ZERO!"

He quickly crashes onto the ground, finding himself surrounded by the remaining of the goblins, preparing himself in a fighting stance as he goes for a punch, smashing each of them repeatedly in a straight line.

The last one is reached by him as his right fist is filled with a golden aura as he runs toward the last one, punching it straight on the jaw as the enemy flies up the sky and moves away from there. The goblin found itself hard to breath, struggling for an air and dies in the space.

Zack just stares at the space-sky, muttering in confusion, "Didn't we put up the barrier up there? How did-"

Acha quickly cuts him off, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is all the champions we have for this season. Starting from tomorrow, they, alongside their two supporters, will be facing challenges after challenges prepared by us, the rulers of Xey-Corl in order to become the sole winner of the 110th Xey-Corl Creation Festival Champion!"

All of the audiences cheer up, looking at the participants waving at them one by one.

As of today, the tournament has officially begun. Who will be the god of this new multiverse? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

 **Hello! Welcome to the weirdest story I have ever make! Sorry to say but there will be spoilers in term of their powers but their stories will be dismissed and only spoken of few times without spoiling the ending itself. It is after all, a bunch of characters from both Zeroic Hero series and the Extreme Hero series.**

 **Next few chapters: Their first challenge has started. Two teams will be fighting against each other in the form of 1v1 whereas the leader is the one who fights while the supporters help from the side lines. But before that, the analysis of their powers and strength will be given in the form similar to… DEATH BATTLE!**


	2. Time Keeper versus BC Xtremist

**Time Keeper versus BC Xtremist**

The crowd has finally dies out. All of the participants are now entering their side of the building, right at the spot where they are awaiting their matches.

Back to the announcers, Zack mutters in excitement, "Wow, the numbers of the participants this year might have thinned out compared to last years, but you have to admit to one thing; that is still a lot of participants there."

Acha nods in agreement, "It sure is. Not to mention, those are some serious contenders there. I can't wait for the match to begin."

"And that's what we are going to watch for today, ladies and gentlemen. It is time for the first round of Xey-Corl Festival Tournament!"

Sparks flying upward to the sky, with people cheering some more.

At the champions' lounge, they are looking at the huge screen on a wall, looking nervous as the logo for the tournament appears on the screen, signifying on the words 'ROUND 1'.

The two announcers are back on the screen with Zack speaking up first, "Alright, everybody. The first round is quite simple. It is a one-on-one match between the two leaders of each team."

Acha continues from his words, "This is no ordinary 1v1 match. There are certain rules in this match."

"The rules are simple. Knock out your opponents to secure the win. For those who are new to us, we have installed a really great technology that halt any killing, so nobody is going to die tonight for the rest of the tournament. The other team members may help through the course of the match only, and if only they were called out by their leaders and can only assist for an amount of limited time, so carefully select your actions. You can call one person once per match."

"Now, let's see who will be fighting in the first match!"

The screen then shows up two huge squares with both of them resembling a spinning slot each, spinning what appears to be images of the leaders of the teams really fast, quickly stop at the same time, showing up Nana and Ryo's faces on the screen.

"The team of Time Keeper versus BC Xtremist!"

Again, people start cheering up, shouting in excitement. It seems after the exhibition match earlier, the crowd just know that they will have a fun time this year.

Somewhere in a part of the stadium, looking like a balcony, the remaining rulers of the megaverse are sitting in that location, alongside some people as they eager to watch the match unfold.

One of them takes a sip from the glass he is holding and speaks up to the man at the table beside him, "So, what do we know about these teams?"

"Why would you like to know?" the glasses-wearing man fixes his glasses as it shines momentarily.

"Owh, just wanna know what I can expect from them, that is all. After all, there should be a reason why this kind of format is implemented onto this contest first, right? Before it is all just beating people up till only one standing. Now it seems that these people get to have an Olympic-styled tournament. It is quite unfair to say the least."

"Well, I have been researching the heroes from those two multiverses and I can tell you that none of us here will ever be disappointed from this year's tournament."

"Why don't you start from the girl over there?"

The four-eyed man smirks, "With pleasure."

"Name: Nana Mizuki or Nana Jung Kurayami Rorz Naqiuddin. Born with the power to travel through time, she has been travelling involuntarily to the past ever since she was still 3 years old. For some reason every time that happens she always ended up in one particular era, the era known as the Heroic Rebirth Civilization. Every single time she travels into the past, she will be taken care of by her great-grandfather, Shraffe Naqiuddin and even growing up alongside her grandfathers and grandmothers."

"What about her family? Aren't they worried of the poor little girl?"

"Not really. She came from the time of Great Space Genocide, the time when humanity are no longer able to walk on the surface of the Earth without literally killing themselves and now forced to stay in the space colonies, eventually having to wage war against aliens or other species on space. Her parents are soldiers in taking part of defending against humanity themselves as humans are the warlords of the war."

"She must have a hard time going to school, with so many aliens hating her or so."

"True. Even if her families are known as heroes for the aliens, they are still sceptical about her lineage and even branding her as a traitor at some point. She uses this as an excuses to run away into the past to stay with her great-grandfather, growing up with him. By the time she became an adult, the war has long stopped with the no side winning. Nana now works as a researcher and uses her powers to gain information on the ancient civilization that is the human lives back on Earth."

"How about her strength?"

"Growing up with her great-grandfather, she was taught with a martial arts known as Saito Free Flowing Style that uses the basic of the style to create her own fighting style to mirror her personality. As she is a cheerful young woman with hidden façade of her own due to the bullying, she develops a fighting style that rushes onto the opponent with each attack is getting stronger and harder to more the fight goes on. She also becomes a lot more aggressive, even going as far as able to kill an opponent with one hit."

"Sounds scary."

"It is. Also, thanks to her time travelling ability, she able to moves herself back into the past to either dodge an incoming attack or hitting the enemies with stronger attacks early on. This lets her to not waste more time on building up her strength throughout the fight."

"I see that she, like all of those participants, wore that awesome looking suit. What would that be?"

"The suit is part of her Time Keeper's equipment, as they were made by her grandfather, Kyu Rorz to suit her ability. The suit is equipped with retractable spikes called Fang Mode that acts as extra defence against any attack. She also possesses Crash Blade, with five different settings based on different attacks, Mugen Bullet, a rifle using unlimited source of energy, Eternity Gauntlet, a pair of gauntlet that can raises her strength by double and a Infinite Shield made up from the Gundanium Alloy-"

"Whoa, there! Isn't Gundanium Alloy is a type of alloy used to made that robot thing called Gundam?"

"Yup."

"But Gundam is from a different world. How did that got to be in her world?"

"Long story short, Gundam are also exist in that universe. Not to mention, she is working under a group called Celestial Being, which also exist in the world of Gundam 00. Her having that shield makes more sense."

"Yikes."

"She also possesses what people called as a final form, Alternate Mode where her suit becomes evolved into a more dangerous suit that is capable to break the rule of physics, capable of crossing multiverse and wielding Clockwork Disk, a type of bladed ring capable of being controlled by her own sheer mind. This form may also appear by its own as the suit itself has become sentient, appearing alongside her when she needed the most."

"That is what we called as overkill. Kinda unfair to her enemies, right?"

"True. Nana has been joining the fight alongside her grandfather, fighting against humanity when they turned on against the superheroes, even against the Earth itself while protecting others in the space colonies. She is also capable of defeating an entire armada and single-handedly stop the war on the space."

"Okay, how about her teammates? Surely there's something about them, right?"

"Sure. I'll be cutting short on the supporters, okay? First up, Chiharu Momochi is the illegitimate daughter of Ferhad Junid and Kasumi Momochi, two ninjas from different arts. Her fighting style is a combination of both arts, the Cakra School and the Igasaki School. She has the ability of space and light-related elementals. Her weapons are the Ninja Ichibanto and the Karakuri Hengen."

"Next up is Rio Shijima, the illegitimate daughter of Kiriko Shijima and Shraffe Naqiuddin. Her fighting style is a fusion of both brute strength with the hint of technicality in defensive maneuvers. As Kamen Rider System, she is capable of changing her fighting styles based on vehicles; cars, bikes, planes, ships, tanks and even spaceships. Though varied depending on her forms, her mainly used weapons are her Turbo Rapier and her Jormungand, a gun that is capable to adapt to her forms."

Another group of people coincidentally joined the conversation as well as a woman in red dress mutters, "Hey, do you have any clue who that handsome man is?"

"You mean, Ryo Sashihara?" another glasses-wearing man smirks, "Maybe I do know about him. Maybe I don't."

"Hey, how about just tell me about him and his supporters, 'kay?"

"Geez, I was about to anyway," his eyes seem to be glaring toward the other glasses-wearing male on the balcony.

"Ryo Sashihara, the first born son of Ikkou Sashihara, ex-leader of Black Cards Organization, an organization focusing on the research of creating creatures that surpass human's genome. During his tenure of leadership, his father ended up leading the group in committing a world-scaled terrorism, starting a war between them and both Affliate and Special Squad, the heroic vigilantism organizations during that time. Ryo and his sister, Kira eventually surpassing their father and become the newest leader of Black Cards, turning the group into non-human protection service instead."

"Ever since then he has brought Black Cards together with Affliate and Special Squad to form the Tri-Power Alliance. He also joins the Affliate Zero, the front liner for the Tri-Power in preventing any bigger threats for the Earth, joining in all three major wars against their single enemies, eventually created the world of peace."

"From when he was a child, the two siblings and some other kids were forced to undergo a harsh experiment lead by their father in creating a newer version of monsters that will eventually surpass all creatures within the planet, dubbed as the BC Project. Through this experiment, he received an immense durability within his body with a fast regenerative capability along with stronger sensory against any he sees as threats, even acting like an alpha wolf, guarding his pack, of team of his own, acting as a sub-team of the Affliate Zero."

"The experiment has also turned him into a fake hybrid of a wolf that he may turned into a destructive werewolves while losing controls of his own mind. With that, he created a system that is capable of weakening the urge to change while simultaneously turning him into a hero of his own."

"The suit he is wearing is the result of said creation, capable of channelling his inner wolf as his energy against his enemies. With that he is equipped with Xtre-Scythe, a weapon in a shape of a hand held scythe that is actually his own claws separated from himself. He is also equipped with a deck of cards called BC Imitators, capable of gaining armors similar to other monsters existed in his world. Some of the most prominent cards used is Javert, Gabi Raizou, Heart Roidumde and Ankh the Bird Greeed. He also capable of unleashing his strongest form, the Perfection mode that increases his capabilities with nigh-invulnerable body, making every aspect of his near perfection."

"Now, onto his sister, Kira Sashihara. She is similar to her brother that is having the body of a fake hybrid of a shark. She is capable of entering a body of water and also capable of having an unstoppable speed, only able to stop with her own choice. She uses a deck of Beast Imitators instead, gaining weapons from different species of sharks, most prominently the great white, the hammerhead, the saw and the goblin shark. Her final form, the Imbalance mode combines all forms of sharks into one."

"Mirajane Strauss is a female warrior and also Ryo's lover, cursed with the body of a fake hybrid of a succubus. She is said to have a body as resilient as a demon and even said to be able to possess any demons around her vicinity. She only has three different forms used; the Sitri, the Halphas and the Demonic form, which is the strongest one and the one that may deteriorates her mind if she overuse it."

"That sounds... awesome. Makes me intrigue on how this battle will turns out."

"I don't know, but I can say that I am quite pumped up for this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nana is seen running toward the field cheerfully, followed closely by Rio and Chiharu as she quickly cimbs onto the stage, not even using the stairs nearby.

Rio chuckles, looking at her actions, "She's acting just like Kyu. Could that cheerfulness run through the family?"

Chiharu just shrugs, muttering, "We will have to figure out who is her father first before saying anything like that."

The two enters a place where the supporters supposed to sit as they sees Mira and Kira already standing by at their own space, with Ryo already on the stage, waiting for her to appear.

He speaks up to her as he stretches up, "Kid, I would to clarifiy something before we fight. Just because you are part of my family and also my brother-in-law's favorite great granddaughter, that does not mean I will be giving you a free pass for victory."

"I know, old man Ryo! I don't like getting the freebies too. I mean, there's no need for that when I can still beat you up fairly easy."

"Owh, that sounds like a challenge to me."

"It is. There is no ulterior motive behind my words."

"Then, prepare yourself! I will let loose of everything I have! I'll show you the pride of the leader of Black Cards!"

"Then, I'll show you what happened when the one who controls the time and its paradoxes get wild!"

 **"Affliate Henshin!"**

 **"Zero Henshin!"**

Ryo slashes his card into his bracelet, letting himself burnt up to give him his own suit of armor while Nana charges forward, entering a hole and disappears from the crowd.

He looks around the place for a while before quickly turning to his back, pulling out his scythe and strikes down onto an upcoming blade by Nana, now wearing her own suit of armor.

Another hole appears below her, making herself fall down into the floor quickly, disappears again from everyone's sight.

Ryo turns to his back to see Time Keeper jumping out of the hole a bit far from him, standing in an upside down position as she aims her gun toward him, shooting at him repeatedly.

Xtremist quickly escapes from there, repeatedly deflecting all laser bullets coming toward him before stopping and pulls out a card, scanning it into his bracelet.

 _IMITATE: GABI RAIZOU!_

His wolf-based body armor explodes, revealing a samurai-like armor underneath as he now pulls out a katana right into his right hand, charging forward toward the now landed Nana.

The time hero pulls out her sword once more, pressing a button near the hilt, activating something.

 _MODE CHANGE: STEEL!_

Her sword is a wide sword that turns into a skinnier curved blade as Nana charges forward, clashing blades against Ryo repeatedly, not even hurting him but instead only able to defend herself against the rough attack from him.

He quickly jumps away from her, scanning another card inside his bracelet.

 _IMITATE: JAVERT_

The samurai armor breaks again, this time having a much sleeker turquoise armor, making him look more like a brawler.

"Owh, no!" the future hero mumbles in excitement, "Just what I need."

She presses a button on the hilt once more.

 _MODE CHANGE: DOUBLE BRAWLER!_

The sword turns back to its normal appearance and breaks into halves. The hilts and the blades now shortened, levitating freely nearby her fist as she is ready for the one-on-one close match.

Ryo runs up first, going for a side kick onto her as she steps to the left, disappears into a hole and reappears above him, going for a straight jab with her left fist right onto the man's stomach, smashing him but he quickly rolls away, making her attacking the ground instead.

Xtremist lands on the ground, running forward for a strong punch but one of the flying blades move from her right fist on the ground toward her right leg as she starts using her right hand to pushes herself up from the ground, starting to spins around while kicking him.

The blade goes for a clash with his fist, but his own body is assaulted by her next kick, pushing him away from her.

"Kira!" Ryo shouts as their distance is gained with him now being replaced by Kira.

The screen now shows a stopwatch, as if showing her a time limit of fifteen minutes, which is enough as she strikes her card into her bracelet.

Her body is burned up, giving herself a shark armor along with a set of throwing knives right inside her hand.

Kira quickly throws tons of knives toward Nana, forcing her to stand up properly and escapes through various holes with her leaving no room to be exploited before scanning another card.

 _IMITATE: GOBLIN SHARK!_

A gauntlet appears around her right fist in an appearance of an opened hard boxing glove, running toward her as Nana is now panicked.

"Chiharu-baa-chan!"

She is quickly being replaced with Chiharu, with her quickly spins out a cyan shuriken on her sword, **"Shuriken Henge!"**

 _UCHUU YA: NINJA!_

She now wears a cyan ninja clothing as she twirls her sword around before charging forward for a strike.

Kira quickly shoots a long jaw toward her, grabbing her right hand but ended up disappears upon impact, replaced by a strawman with a rip-off version of her clothing.

She appears above her, spinning a shuriken of hers.

 _REISA NO JUTSU: BOOONG BOOONG JA!_

 **"Laser no Jutsu: Rapid Saber Strike!"**

Her blade turns into a laser blade with her repeatedly smashing onto the Kira, with her tries to push her away with her knives, going into a game of cat and mouse.

They quickly separated from each other, with Kira notices of her time limit is getting near as she scans another card on her bracelet before pressing a button near the scanner itself, making the top of it spins widely.

 _BALANCE: COMPLETE IMITATION!_

Chiharu puts her own shuriken back onto the sword, spinning it one more time.

 _NINJA ISSEN!_

BC Balance's whole body is now burning up, as well as Uchuuninger's body as the ninja jumps high toward the ground.

Kira stomps her fists onto the ground repeatedly, creating a huge quake that creates a pillar below her, pushing her upward as she goes for a punch onto the Chiharu. She complies with a downward slash on her own.

The two are quickly knocked out onto the ground, back into their own places with Nana and Ryo are back on the stage.

He pulls out another card, asking her out, "Wanna up the stake here?"

She stretches herself as she responds, "Sure, why not?"

Her own suit is now covered with spikes, indicating that she is now in her Fang Mode, ready for a second round.

 _IMITATE: HEART!_

A piece of armor now appears covering his sleek body up, having a bright yellow armours on his body.

He quickly releases a strong wave that somehow causing Nana to be pushed backward, but all of her body slows down as if she is now stuck in slow-motion.

Ryo seems satisfied with this, pulling out his scythe once more and runs forward for a strike, but a hole quickly appears before him, with Nana stabs right through his front, pressing a button on the hilt.

 _MODE CHANGE: MEDIUM-RANGED!_

The sword is quickly being turned into a spear, with the blade is now being extended forward, pushing Ryo away from her, and now being strike from behind by another Nana.

Ryo quickly lands on the ground and follows it with a roll away from there, realizing of this situation, "Still able to travel though time even after being frozen midair? This power is an overkill. But I know one way to fight this."

He scans another card.

 _IMITATE: ANKH!_

The piece of armour explodes once more, now having a bird-like appearance along with his right hand being covered with harden feathers.

He quickly shoots his right hand off from him, having it attached onto one of the versions of Nana, successfully controlling her as she starts turning against other versions of her.

The real one has now being unstuck in time, pulling out her shield as she defends herself against the attack from the possessed one before proceed to bash her right on the face, completely returning her into a hole.

"Did you just beat up your future self?" Ryo wonders as Nana chuckles, "Nope. That's just one my paradoxes. She is now returned to her own timeline, along with your hand."

"That's cruel. I can only revive that hand of mine with Cell Medals."

"No help from outside, okay?" Nana charges forward, now followed by other versions of her as she charges forward in speed with each of them ramming onto his body, one by one as his suit smashed up, returning himself back into his normal appearance.

Nana(s) go for another attack, but he shouts out, "Mira!"

She is now prepared, "Rio baa-chan!"

The two quickly replaces themselves with the last member of their teams, with Rio now flies midair with her fist is about to hit Mira's face.

 **"Satan Soul!"**

Mira's whole body is now engulfed with dark flame, pushing Rio away from her as she now wears sleek dress of hers with her white hair flies all over the place. She also now having a pair of wings and her hands are now bird claws.

Rio quickly stands up, wearing a belt in the shape of two squares of different sizes. The one on the right is smaller and longer than the one on the left.

She puts her right hand across while pulling the bigger square opens as a lid and puts in a plaque before closing it. The front of the square shows up from blank face into a picture of a sports car.

 **"Zero Henshin!"** she screams as she grips the right square with her left hand, spins it slightly to the right.

 _TRANSPORT: KURUMA!_

The picture on the square jumps out of her belt, growing bigger and moves around to her back. The turquoise car is shot out toward her before disassembling into smaller parts that attach themselves onto her. The four tires move onto the side of her four limbs and the head of the car turns smaller into a smaller helmet, putting it onto her before closing her face fully with a mouth piece. Her black visor shines brightly, seeing a pair of yellow eyes in it. Her bodysuit is black mostly with the turquoise car parts covering only her chest, legs and her arms.

As Kamen Rider System, Rio charges forward really fast, having the tires on her legs reach the ground, pulling her forward toward the front, going through as Mira starts spamming dark fireballs toward her, trying so hard to push her away from her line of sight.

Rio moves to the side, dodging a beam before spins around her to get to her back, going for a jab but she simply flies away from her.

System quickly pulls up the lid, switching the plaque with the square is now showing a picture of a bike, prompting her do the same, as a big picture of the white bike flies out toward her, replacing her armours along with her helmet.

 _TRANSPORT: OTOBAI!_

The wheels spin even faster as she moves really fast all over the place while wielding her double-barrelled hand gun, the Jormungand. She repeatedly fires toward flying Mira as she tires her best escaping the attack.

The demon now decides to fly really high before charging up her fist into one powerful energy-engulfed fist, moving down toward her.

 _TRANSPORT: TANK!_

Green tank jumps out of a giant picture behind her, now replacing her suit with a camo green tank-themed outfit, along with a bazooka held with her right hand.

Rio brings the gun straight toward the upcoming attack as she taps on the side of the larger square.

 _DESTINATION: TANK!_

"Fire!" the daughter of the police woman screams as she shoots out a huge missile straight toward Mira point blank, quickly followed by a huge explosion that knocks both of them out, replacing back the main participants.

"No holds barred now," Ryou mutters, looking excited as he pulls out a black card, "You really are the great granddaughter of Shraffe."

"Not just him," she smiles, readying something on her left wrist, "I have a blood of 10 heroes past my time. I can't just be defeated to the oldies."

She quickly taps something as she shouts, **"Break out!"**

 _IMITATE: BLACK CARD!_

Ryo has also swiped the card.

Three holes appear around Nana, pushing out a piece of golden with black lines armor goes to attach itself onto her, making her appear to be a feminine crusader with two small eyes underneath her knight helmet.

Ryo has his body liquifies, reforming into a more ferocious version of his original wolf-themed suit, looking more like a dire wolf.

As both are now in their Alternate and Perfection mode respectively, they waste no time to charge toward each other, ready to face off against each other.

Right on her left hand appears circular blade that Nana uses to throw the circle toward Ryo, which he quickly deflects it without having the blade touches him. The blade then flies away from the battle.

Nana pulls out her sword once more, going for an attack as she clashes her blade with Ryo's large claws, constantly trying to make all of his strike counts.

He is about to maul her face after a kick on the boot, but the blade reaches him, making him jumps sideway as Nana grabs the blade and going toward him, locking both his claws.

Ryo manages to pull his right arm off from her, quickly stabs her directly onto her stomach, halting and weakening her movement.

"Sorry, girl. But you still can't defeat a legend like me. Go back and learn more from your great grandpa."

"Nah, he already taught me everything I need to know. **Zero Henshin."**

He quickly turns to his back, seeing Nana slowly wearing her original armor out from a hole as she presses a button on her sword.

 _MODE CHANGE: ELEMENTAL: DARK!_

In that very moment, her blade shines in black as she strikes the back of Ryo, knocking him out onto the ground, reverting into his normal appearance.

Her Alternate Mode crumbles onto the floor, revealing itself as an empty shell before being sucked away into a hole nearby.

With a sigh of exhaustion and relief, she raises her sword midair, receiving cheers from the fans and from the other participants.

At the participant's lounge, Kiriko shouts in happiness as she turns toward Shraffe, "Your beloved great granddaughter must have become your newest pride and joy."

The golden jacket Shraffe laughs, responding to her, "Hey, she's OUR great granddaughter."

Kiriko is now looking bad, "Stop trying to remind me messed up our family tree is."

WINNER: NANA MIZUKI (TIME KEEPER)

 **End chapter.**

 **Next: Takeru Tenkuuji, the Avengers version of Kamen Rider Ghost versus the Malaysian ninja, Ferhad Junid.**


End file.
